


Afternoon Sun (Going)

by d__T



Series: The Afternoon Light Cuts to Size [6]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Feelings in the morning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied blood and knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Morning After, Submission without domination, What do you have if presentation is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Rasher wakes up in Julian's bed for the first time.





	Afternoon Sun (Going)

**Author's Note:**

> [NOW WITH ART OH MY GOD](http://jasperisafanboy.tumblr.com/post/170619034228/rasher-doesnt-have-a-word-to-encompass-this-he)  
>  Season 2

The first time they slept together, actually slept and not just fucked like animals in an alley somewhere, Rasher woke up covered in dried cum and blood and completely disoriented. Slink- Julian is gone from the bed and it takes Rasher a bleary minute to locate him among the clutter of Julian’s trailer.

Julian is at a makeup table? writing desk? fuck if Rasher knows, reassembling the Master’s face that he ruined last night. Brushes, powders-nearly-paints; reshaping his bones and blacking his eyes and somehow Rasher knows that Julian knows that the Master’s face doesn’t look  _ good _ , is a little too much, but the look is deliberate. He watches Julian pull the white of his skin into his lips, leaving just the red split in the lower. He watches Julian flick out a little ornate knife, and cut the split and rub a bit of lipstick into it, unflinching like he doesn’t feel it at all. 

Unmoving, mesmerized, Rasher continues watching. Done with his face, Julian puts together an outfit- socks (gartered), trousers (patterned), shirt with frilly collar (tucked), anachronistic belt, waistcoat (also patterned). Boots (buckled). Then a harsh smelling paint for his fingertips, and all of his jewelry. Then, jacket.

He spins, presenting the outfit like he knew Rasher was watching the whole time. “Well?”

Rasher doesn't have a word to encompass this. He feels this loss on the same magnitude as his desire to express, so he disentangles himself from Julian’s nest to go kneel naked at Julian’s boots. He dips his head and tucks his face into Julian’s hip.

Julian makes a very soft gasp and strokes his hair gently before pulling on it. “Get dressed. I’m needed.”

Rasher stays kneeling, face pressed against Julian’s hip and thinks  _ you are needed here, by me _ . He says, “Okay.”

He kisses where his face rested, and then Julian is gone from the dim light of his trailer into the hard mid day sun.


End file.
